ipccfandomcom-20200214-history
WG1 AR5 Ch3
Chapter 3—Observations: Ocean This chapter is part of the Fifth Assessment Report of Working Group I. Original text as published CLA (Coordinating Lead Authors) * Monika Rhein (Germany) * Stephen R. Rintoul (Australia) LA (Lead Authors) * Shigeru Aoki (Japan) * Edmo Campos (Brazil) * Don Chambers (USA) * Richard A. Feely (USA) * Sergey Gulev (Russian Federation) * Gregory C. Johnson (USA) * Simon A. Josey (UK) * Andrey Kostianoy (Russian Federation) * Cecilie Mauritzen (Norway) * Dean Roemmich (USA) * Lynne D. Talley (USA) * Fan Wang (China) Contributing Authors (Click "Expand" to see list) * Ian Allison (Australia) * Michio Aoyama (Japan) * Molly Baringer (USA) * Nicholas R. Bates (Bermuda) * Timothy Boyer (USA) * Robert H. Byrne (USA) * Sarah Cooley (USA) * Stuart Cunningham (UK) * Thierry Delcroix (France) * Catia M. Domingues (Australia) * Scott Doney (USA) * John Dore (USA) * Paul. J. Durack (USA/Australia) * Rana Fine (USA) * Melchor González-Dávila (Spain) * Simon Good (UK) * Nicolas Gruber (Switzerland) * Mark Hemer (Australia) * David Hydes (UK) * Masayoshi Ishii (Japan) * Stanley Jacobs (USA) * Torsten Kanzow (Germany) * David Karl (USA) * Georg Kaser (Austria/Italy) * Alexander Kazmin (Russian Federation) * Robert Key (USA) * Samar Khatiwala (USA) * Joan Kleypas (USA) * Ronald Kwok (USA) * Kitack Lee (Republic of Korea) * Eric Leuliette (USA) * Melisa Menéndez (Spain) * Calvin Mordy (USA) * Jon Olafsson (Iceland) * James Orr (France) * Alejandro Orsi (USA) * Geun-Ha Park (Republic of Korea) * Igor Polyakov (USA) * Sarah G. Purkey (USA) * Bo Qiu (USA) * Gilles Reverdin (France) * Anastasia Romanou (USA) * Sunke Schmidtko (UK) * Raymond Schmitt (USA) * Koji Shimada (Japan) * Doug Smith (UK) * Thomas M. Smith (USA) * Uwe Stöber (Germany) * Lothar Stramma (Germany) * Toshio Suga (Japan) * Neil Swart (Canada/South Africa) * Taro Takahashi (USA) * Toste Tanhua (Germany) * Karina von Schuckmann (France) * Hans von Storch (Germany) * Xiaolan Wang (Canada) * Rik Wanninkhof (USA) * Susan Wijffels (Australia) * Philip Woodworth (UK) * Igor Yashayaev (Canada) * Lisan Yu (USA) 153 Executive Summary 153.1 Introduction 153.2 Changes in Ocean Temperature and Heat Content * 153.2.1 Effects of Sampling on Ocean Heat Content Estimates * 153.2.2 Upper Ocean Temperature * 153.2.3 Upper Ocean Heat Content * 153.2.4 Deep Ocean Temperature and Heat Content * 153.2.5 Conclusions * Box 153.1: Change in Global Energy Inventory 153.3 Changes in Salinity and Freshwater Content * 153.3.1 Introduction * 153.3.2 Global to Basin-Scale Trends ** 153.3.2.1 Sea Surface Salinity ** 153.3.2.2 Upper Ocean Subsurface Salinity * 153.3.3 Regional Changes in Upper Ocean Salinity ** 153.3.3.1 Pacific and Indian Oceans ** 153.3.3.2 Atlantic Ocean ** 153.3.3.3 Arctic Ocean ** 153.3.3.4 Southern Ocean * 153.3.4 Evidence for Change of the Hydrological Cycle from Salinity Changes * 153.3.5 Conclusions 153.4 Changes in Ocean Surface Fluxes * 153.4.1 Introduction * 153.4.2 Air–Sea Heat Fluxes ** 153.4.2.1 Turbulent Heat Fluxes and Evaporation ** 153.4.2.2 Surface Fluxes of Shortwave and Longwave Radiation ** 153.4.2.3 Net Heat Flux and Ocean Heat Storages Constraints * 153.4.3 Ocean Precipitation and Freshwater Flux * 153.4.4 Wind Stress * 153.4.5 Changes in Surface Waves ** 153.4.5.1 Changes in Surface Waves from Voluntary Observing Ship and Wave Model Hindcasts Forced by Reanalyses ** 153.4.5.2 Changes in Surface Waves from Buoy Data ** 153.4.5.3 Changes in Surface Waves from Satellite Data * 153.4.6 Conclusions 153.5 Changes in Water-Mass Properties * 153.5.1 Introduction * 153.5.2 Intermediate Waters ** 3.5.2.1 North Pacific Intermediate Water ** 3.5.2.2 Antarctic Intermediate Water * 153.5.3 Deep and Bottom Waters ** 3.5.3.1 Upper North Atlantic Deep Water ** 3.5.3.2 Lower North Atlantic Deep Water ** 3.5.3.3 Antarctic Bottom Water * 153.5.4 Conclusions 153.6 Changes in Ocean Circulation * 153.6.1 Global Observations of Ocean Circulation Variability * 153.6.2 Wind-Driven Circulation Variability in the Pacific Ocean * 153.6.3 The Atlantic Meridional Overturning Circulation * 153.6.4 The Antarctic Meridional Overturning Circulation * 153.6.5 Water Exchange Between Ocean Basins ** 153.6.5.1 Indonesian Throughflow ** 153.6.5.2 The Antarctic Circumpolar Current ** 153.6.5.3 North Atlantic/Nordic Seas Exchange * 153.6.6 Conclusions 153.7 Sea Level Change * 153.7.1 Introduction and Overview of Sea Level Measurements * 153.7.2 Trends in Global Mean Sea Level and Components * 153.7.3 Regional Distribution of Sea Level Change * 153.7.4 Assessment of Evidence for Accelerations in Sea Level Rise * 153.7.5 Changes in Extreme Sea Level * 153.7.6 Conclusions 153.8 Ocean Biogeochemical Changes, Including Anthropogenic Ocean Acidification * 153.8.1 Carbon ** 153.8.1.1 Ocean Uptake of Carbon ** 153.8.1.2 Changes in the Oceanic Inventory of Anthropogenic Carbon Dioxide * 153.8.2 Anthropogenic Ocean Acidification * 153.8.3 Oxygen * Box 153.2: Ocean Acidification * 153.8.4 Nutrients * 153.8.5 Conclusions FAQ 153.1 Is the Ocean Warming? FAQ 153.2 Is There Evidence for Changes in the Earth’s Water Cycle? FAQ 153.3 How Does Anthropogenic Ocean Acidification Relate to Climate Change? 153.9 Synthesis 153 References Navigation Ch 1 Ch 2 Ch 3 Ch 4 Ch 5 Ch 6 Ch 7 Ch 8 Ch 9 Ch 10 Ch 11 Ch 12 Ch 13 Ch 14 Category:Fifth Assessment Report Category:Working Group I